


【盾冬】Will you be my date（pwp番外）上

by FrankCEF



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankCEF/pseuds/FrankCEF
Summary: 白领Steve×白领Bucky





	【盾冬】Will you be my date（pwp番外）上

Bucky整理好文件，轻轻一推办公桌，让自己随着座椅“溜”到Steve的办公桌前，“都搞定啦，你看一下吧！”他把文件夹往Steve桌上一摆。

见Steve没回应，他转头看了一眼Steve，发现Steve的眼神不太对劲——总裁先生正直勾勾地盯着自己，眼神中充满了欲望。他再把视线往下移了移，好家伙，剪裁得体的西装裤门襟处已经被某个不知名的物体顶成了一个“小山丘”。“不是吧？！！这么精神？？！！也不知道是谁昨天晚上折腾我到三更半夜的……”Bucky不禁在心中感慨他家总裁先生永无止境的“战斗力。”

“你帮我口一口好不好？我憋得有点难受……” 见Bucky关注到了自己的“变化”，Steve撅起嘴秒变“小可怜”，然后伸手揉了揉自己鼓鼓囊囊的那个"小山包"，继续可怜兮兮地看着Bucky。

“Excuse me？也不知道谁昨天晚上在我里面射了那么多次……今天一大早就憋得难受了？！！” Bucky表示交了这么一个永远欲求不满的男朋友他有点怀疑人生。

“那……去卫生间？”

“不要嘛……就在这好不好……你太好看了我憋不住了……” Bucky不知道为什么他的总裁男朋友秒变三岁小屁孩，他正像一个求着父母买自己最喜欢的玩具的小男孩一样冲着Bucky撒娇，虽然知道他是在无理取闹，但是Bucky还是动摇了，“会……会有人看见的……” 他和他们家总裁先生共用的这间办公室都是玻璃墙格挡，里面人的一举一动外面人看得清清楚楚。

“你躲桌子下面别人就看不见啦！” 总裁先生提议。那表情单纯的就像好不容易找到一个躲猫猫的好地方的小顽童。

Bucky无奈地摇了摇头，躬身钻到Steve的办公桌。他刚刚坐定，他们家那位急不可耐的总裁先生已经从裤子里掏出“凶器”，对准他的嘴唇。

Bucky毫不掩饰地翻了一个白眼，他张开嘴，调皮地轻轻咬了咬Steve的前端。

"啊！！" Steve吃痛忍不住叫出了声，"你咬我……" 总裁先生委屈巴巴地看着Bucky，样子像极了一只被人不小心踩到尾巴的大金毛。

"我错啦我错啦！"Bucky被Steve这可怜样给逗乐了，不知道为什么Bucky感觉自己再不帮他解决"问题" Steve小朋友就要哭出来了。

于是乎，Bucky温柔地握住了总裁先生的勃起，含住了前端。

“啊……哦……” 总裁先生忍不住发出一声长叹，整个人瘫到宽大的办公椅椅背上，闭上眼睛享受着Bucky的温柔。

Bucky先是手嘴并用地给Steve吸了一会，然后轻轻柔柔从Steve的内裤里掏出他的阴囊，用手抵住他粗大的柱身，专注舔舐总裁先生形状饱满的双球。

当然Bucky也不会冷落茎身太久，他吐出小球，伸出舌头，慢慢用舌尖描摹总裁先生欲望的形状。

正当总裁先生在欲海中徜徉之时，助理的敲门声让他瞬间回归现实世界。

他本来是想让助理换个时间再过来，但他的大脑貌似是没有听他的指挥，他只听自己的嘴里蹦出一个字：“进！”

当然，说过他就后悔了。

此时此刻，助理在跟他汇报本周的工作安排，而桌子下面，另一位调皮的“助理”并没有停下手中的“工作”。Bucky裹住总裁先生的勃起，轻轻撸动包皮，让它一次又一次地与总裁先生敏感的龟头摩擦，他还时不时地像吃棒棒糖那样绕着圈舔舐总裁先生的冠状沟。

这可苦了我们Steve同学，感受着下身传来的阵阵快感，他还要假装一本正经认真听助理汇报的样子，他只能时不时假装咳嗽以掩盖难以抑制的呻吟。

他悄悄把右手放到桌子底下，轻轻推了推Bucky示意他暂停——因为Bucky再这么舔下去他就要射了。他相信自己绝对没有在高潮的时候装淡定的演技。

助理姐姐可能是注意到了总裁先生的动作：“怎么了Rogers先生？是笔掉了嘛？我来帮您捡！” 她作势准备上前。

总裁先生吓坏了，连连摆手，“不用不用！我自己捡，你继续……你……嗯……继续……” 说完之后总裁先生恨不得抽自己俩耳刮子：“你刚刚为什么让她继续？？为什么？？”

好在助理姐姐也没有太为难总裁先生，她很快结束了汇报，在Steve随口给她提了一些意见之后便离开了。

看着助理姐姐的身影在墙角处消失之后，Steve再也忍不住了，他握住Bucky环着他柱身的手，飞快地撸动着，“Bucky……我……呃……” 总裁先生就这样射了他的“助理小哥哥”一脸。

射完之后，总裁先生虚脱一般闭着眼睛靠在椅背上喘着粗气，身下的“助理小哥哥”非常贴心地帮总裁先生把残留在龟头上的精液舔干净，轻轻柔柔地撸动还处于充血状态的阴茎，直到它完全软下来，Bucky才把它重新放回总裁先生的内裤里，帮他拉上拉链，从桌肚子里爬出来，抽了两张餐巾纸把他射在自己脸上的精液清理干净。

“我去上厕所，一会回来啊！” Bucky揉了揉总裁先生金色的头毛，转身出去了。他需要解决一下自己的生理需求——昨天晚上和他们家总裁先生做了一整晚生命大和谐运动的Bucky为了今天保证今天还能正常工作早上喝了不少咖啡来振奋精神，现在胀胀的小腹提醒他是时候去“开闸放水”一下了。

就在Bucky刚刚走进洗手间站到便池边拉开门襟拉链准备掏出自己的小兄弟开始尿尿的时候，他听见了脚步声和锁门的声音。他回头一看，他们家总裁先生正一脸调皮地看着他，“你……你干啥？”Bucky隐隐觉得这家伙有些不怀好意。

果然，还没等他反应过来总裁先生就冲过来把他抱了起来，一边抱一边“啃”他，“唔……你你……你放我……放我下来……我要尿尿啊……喂……”

TBC


End file.
